Unfinished Business
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: Naruto comes home from a mission to find the notorious missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke, sitting on his bed. Sasuke aims to take the blonde in every way possible. One shot.


_Rated M for yaoi, strong language, and lots of sex._

_Revised 8/22/13: I realize that I uploaded the wrong document, which not have the original credit! I really apologize because it was not my intention to take someone else's work and pass it off as my own._

_I wrote this based on a NaruSasu doujinshi series called Ero Ero Ero. Please read it, it's very good! I realize after I wrote this that it turned out to be way too similar to the doujinshi, which is slightly disappointing to me as a writer, and it might be to you as well. But if you all like it, then I guess it's okay. I did not intend to rip off this story!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Naruto series, nor the doujinshi series it is based on._

* * *

Naruto was finally home.

First things first, Team Seven had to report to Tsunade about their latest mission. This made Naruto internally groan because all he wanted to do was go to sleep. The mission had been their most intense one yet; they were constantly on the move, barely stopping to rest. Not to mention how sore they were from a fight with a group of shinobi trying to botch their mission.

The jinchuriki yawned as Yamato relayed the results to the Fifth Hokage, trying hard to appear as if he was paying attention even though he wasn't. Sakura and Sai were just as drained, but they were better at appearing focused.

Tsunade was not oblivious to the state of the teens, so after she was satisfied with the report she dismissed them. Even though they had the next two days off, the Hokage warned them to expect another mission soon. Team Seven politely bowed in thanks and took their leave.

Naruto was more than happy to finally take a break from the team for two days. It's not that he didn't like them; on the contrary, Sakura and Sai were his good friends. But with three days of Sakura's constant nagging and Sai's weird habit of touching him that bordered on sexual harassment, it was pretty safe to say that the blonde needed space. And at least 12 hours of sleep.

It was almost noon by the time Naruto returned to his apartment. He debated whether or not to shower first as he fished out his keys and unlocked the door. He sighed in relief as he entered his kitchen.

"Welcome home, Naruto."

Naruto, whose eyes were briefly closed, opened them at the sound of..._No, it couldn't be_...

The Uzumaki's keys fell the floor, the sound reverberating through the dead silent apartment.

Sitting casually on his bed was Uchiha Sasuke, the notorious missing-nin, former Team Seven member, and Naruto's ex-boyfriend. He rested his head on his hand smirking in a very mischievous way.

Something wasn't right. Well, besides the fact that Sasuke was sitting in his room.

"S-Sasuke...W-what are you doing here?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Why, I came to see you. I heard you were...looking for me. So, here I am."

Naruto blinked. _What?_ Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

The leaf-nin would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see Sasuke. After all, he did make it his mission to find him and bring him back to Konoha. But Sasuke willingly coming back to see him…The more logical thought was that this was some sort of trap.

"S-so you came back just to see me?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Don't misunderstand. I still have no loyalty to this village and I don't plan on returning. I came back because I want to fuck you."

Naruto gaped at the raven-haired teen. "W-what?" He sputtered. "S-Sasuke-"

The Uchiha rose from Naruto's bed. He stepped closer. The blonde instinctively took a step back.

"I've been thinking about you, Naruto. While I don't regret leaving this shit village, I do regret not fucking you before I left," he said, his voice becoming deep and husky. Naruto shivered.

He would be lying if he said he _didn't_ regret not having sex with Sasuke before he left. The two were secretly pseudo-dating, but never really made it official, when they were younger. Sasuke would come to Naruto's place in the middle of the night and the two would kiss and explore each others bodies, but they never made it all the way.

"I know you want it too," his ex-boyfriend taunted. Another step closer.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?_

"No, Sasuke, wait-" Naruto took two steps back. Someone grabbed him from behind and the blonde jinchuriki cried out in surprise. He looked at who was behind him and gasped.

Holding a strong arm around him was..._Sasuke?_ The clone grinned.

"What the hell!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke folded his arms and continued to smirk. "I know how much you like using clones, so I decided to take a page from your book for once."

The Sasuke clone unzipped Naruto's orange jacket and slipped a pale hand inside, rubbing his chest, "Relax, Naruto. We're going to have some fun."

Naruto elbowed the clone and attempted to struggle out of his grasp. But he was stronger, not to mention slightly taller, and he proceeded to subdue the blonde to the ground. The leaf-nin kicked and screamed but the clone gave him a swift punch in the stomach to silence him.

Sasuke sat back down on the bed. "Bring him over here," he commanded.

The clone picked up a stunned Naruto like a rag doll and dropped him on the bed so he lay in between the two Uchihas. The clone pinned his hands over his head.

The blonde shinobi felt terrified for what was to come next. One Sasuke he could handle, but _two_? This wasn't right.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek," You scared, dobe?" The clone laughed as he unzipped his captive's jacket all the way down and tore his black shirt like it was tissue paper.

Naruto trembled. "Sasuke, please. Don't do this!" He pleaded, looking into the Uchiha's dark eyes. Sasuke smirked at him and licked his lips. Then he leaned in to whisper in his ex's ear, "Relax, dobe. I promise this will feel _real _good."

The Uchiha clone started to pull Naruto's pants off. The blonde began fighting again, kicking the clone away. He sat up but Sasuke grabbed him from behind and locked his arms around Naruto in a vice-like grip.

"Geez stop struggling! We're just gonna fuck you anyway, so you might as well enjoy it!" The clone said in slight frustration. He grabbed the blonde's legs and yanked his pants and boxers right off.

"Please, don't..." Naruto cried helplessly. The clone opened his bare legs and knelt in between them. Sasuke started to place soft kisses down his neck. The blonde shivered. The Uchiha clone grabbed Naruto's soft member and began stroking him.

"No! Don't touch me there!" He protested. The clone smirked and started stroking him faster. Naruto tried really, really, _really_ hard not to react. His suppressed moan came out as a pathetic whimper. Sasuke's double moved closer to Naruto's already flushed face.

"Does it feel good, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered huskily, eagerly licking and nipping Naruto's neck. The leaf-nin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. The clone laughed and grabbed his chin.

"Your hardening cock is telling me otherwise," The clone observed, quickening his pace. He leaned in to kiss the blonde.

Naruto panicked and tried to cry out in protest, which only gave the clone the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke's hands had lowered to pinch and play with the hardened buds on the blonde's tan chest. Naruto made a muffled sound as the second Sasuke devoured his mouth hungrily.

All the pleasurable sensations were overwhelming his resolve to fight back. He cursed his body for betraying him. This wasn't right! He should not let the notorious missing-nin touch him this way. Yes, Naruto still had feelings for him and yes, he wanted to reunite with him but not like this! His first time was supposed to be more sentimental! He shouldn't be letting Sasuke take advantage of him like this!

The clone had made his way down in between Naruto's legs and proceeded to eagerly suck his cock, slurping loudly. The Uzumaki squirmed.

"No! D-Don't suck...stop..." He moaned. He tried to wiggle around, which was stupid to do, because it only served to thrust his cock deeper to the clone's mouth.

Sasuke chuckled darkly in his ear, "But you used to _love_ when I sucked your cock, remember?" The clone bobbed his head faster and Naruto tried not to buck his hips.

"T-That was...a...long...FUCK!" He hissed. "Make...M-Make him stop!"

"Are you close? It's okay, you can come in his mouth," Sasuke said while nibbling behind his ear, something he used to do when they were together.

"Bas-Bastard!" Naruto choked out. Then he yelped when he felt something prod his tight entrance. "W-What are you doing?"

Sasuke's clone hummed in amusement and eased his finger into Naruto's hole. He had used his dripping saliva as lubrication.

"No! Not there!" He protested. It felt uncomfortable...sort of. Maybe it was the idea that was uncomfortable, because it felt kind of okay but it kind of hurt too?

The clone slid his finger all the way inside and began to wiggle and thrust the digit into Naruto's ass. He quickened his pace with his mouth and to match his finger. Naruto threw back his head groaned out in a mixture of frustration and pleasure. He hissed and cried out when the Uchiha clone added a second finger and quickened his pace.

By this time Naruto was flushed, hot, and thrusting against the clone's fingers.

"Look at you, just a moment ago you were screaming out in protest and you're screaming in pleasure. Do you like my clone's finger's up your ass that much?" The missing-nin teased.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed. God, Sasuke was _such_ as asshole. Even if what he said was true, it scared the blonde how much he was enjoying this. He moaned loudly and arched his back as he felt the clone's finger thrust right into his prostrate.

"That's good. Rub his sweet spot harder," Sasuke commanded, and the clone did just that.

Sasuke turned Naruto's face to the side so he could capture his lips with his own. He placed his hands at the back of the jinchuriki's neck to deepen the ardent kiss. The clone stopped scissoring Naruto's entrance once he was satisfied that the blonde was stretched out enough. He then added his hand to the motion of his mouth.

Naruto could feel a familiar sensation coiling in his stomach. He tensed and pulled away from this kiss, "Ah! Sasuke!"

He screamed as his orgasm ripped through him and he exploded right into the clone's mouth. His body sagged, completely spent.

"Look at that, Naruto, he completely swallowed it all." Sasuke said, as if showing something exciting to a child. The clone grinned in accomplishment.

Naruto was too dazed to reply. He hated to admit that was the best orgasm he'd ever had.

Sasuke moved the blonde shinobi to lie down, pulling his jacket off in the process. His double was already in the process of taking his clothes off.

"So, how you want to start?" He asked casually.

The raven-haired Uchiha got up and pulled up a chair from the kitchen. He sat down, rested his head in his hand and yawned. "You first. I'll watch."

"Want me to give a nice little show, eh?" His copy said in excitement. "Hey Naruto, turn around."

Naruto blinked out his dazed state and looked up at the clone in confusion, "Huh?"

"Dobe, turn around!" The clone said and rolled the boy onto his stomach. Naruto began to protest as Sasuke's clone grabbed his hips to raise his ass in the air. He felt something prod his sensitive entrance.

"NO! DON'T! AAAAHHH!" He screamed as the duplicate Uchiha eased his hard length inside. He eyes teared up and he clutched the sheets as hot pain shot up his spine.

"Pull it out! It hurts!" He sobbed.

The clone groaned and he watched himself sheath completely into the blonde. "F-Fuck, Sasuke, he's so tight. Uhhh,"

Sasuke watched the scene with a blank stare, as if he was merely watching something boring on television. The clone pulled out slowly and slammed himself back in. Naruto pounded his fists in the mattress. It hurt _so _fucking bad. "Stop! Don't move!"

"I gotta move if it's gonna feel good. Relax, will ya?" The fake Sasuke huffed as he continued to slowly thrust into the blonde.

The pain faded into a dull throb, then into something much more pleasurable. Naruto bit into the sheets to muffle his moans. _Damn it, why the hell does this have to feel so good?_

Sasuke seemed to notice this for he said, "Fuck him harder."

"Yes sir!" The clone eagerly obeyed and began to roughly pound in Naruto. The blonde cried out at the sudden change in pace.

"NO! Stoooooop..." He slammed his head into the mattress to muffle his moans again. He wasn't going to give his ex-boyfriend the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his blonde lover. "Naruto is a little too quiet, don't you think?" He asked.

The clone gripped the boy's tanned hips hard. "Yeah, what the fuck? Hey Naruto, we wanna hear that sweet little voice of yours!" He chimed. Naruto threw his head from side to side.

"How stubborn. Spank him." The missing-nin said impassively.

His copy gave Naruto's right butt cheek a loud SLAP. The leaf-nin curled his head inward, his scream swallowed by the sheets.

"Harder."

The second slap stung even more that the first. Then came a third and then a fourth. Naruto pounded his fist into the mattress in protest. His ass was red and sore. "Wow, this kid is something else!" The clone said, impressed.

"Fuck him even harder. Give him a few scratches too." Sasuke all but commanded.

Naruto turned his head to glare at the Uchiha when the clone pulled Naruto's hips back hard. The blonde threw back his head and howled.

"Thatta boy!" The clone breathed out and proceeded to slam Naruto's hips back into his cock harder and harder. He reached over and scratched the shinobi from his shoulder down to the bottom of his spine. The blonde screamed. Five bloody red lines were carved into his back.

"AH! Sa-Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke got up from his seat and stripped off his clothes. "My turn."

"Aw, man. Just when it was getting good!" His duplicate said in disappointment. He laughed and pulled out. The Uchiha slapped Naruto's ass and pushed him on his back.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked in confusion and fear. The raven-haired teen stared at the blonde so intensely that made him a little scared again. "Wha...?"

Sasuke said nothing and shoved himself roughly inside his ex-lover, causing the boy to arch his back and cry out again. The clone sat on the other side on the bed and watched the scene while stroking himself. The Uchiha propped himself up with his hands on both sides of Naruto's head. While the clone was rough and fast like a jackhammer, the real Sasuke was slow and grinded his cock into Naruto's tight hole.

"Sas-Sasuke. Sasuke...AH! Oh God," Naruto moaned.

"I think he likes it," The clone observed in amusement.

"Do you like this, Naruto? You like us fucking you?" Sasuke breathed in his ear. Naruto glared at him. "Shut up, asshole!" He tried to sound fierce, but failed.

His ex pushed his thighs against his stomach and quickened his pace. The new position allowed him to hit the sweet spot inside the blonde that left him sobbing pitifully.

"Stop acting tough. You're moaning like a fucking whore," Sasuke spat and continued to pound into Naruto. He leaned down and chomped down on the blonde's nipple hard.

"FUCK!" He screamed. The Uchiha licked and sucked to ease the pain, but did the same thing to the other one.

"Give him a nice little hickey!" The clone suggested. Sasuke looked up at him. "Good idea."

"NO! Don't you fucking-AH!"

Sasuke savagely sucked on Naruto's neck. The blonde tried to push him off but the clone grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Now everyone will know what a dirty little whore you are," Sasuke's clone taunted. Naruto would have shot back but he silenced him with his lips.

Sasuke hissed as he could feel himself getting close. "Naruto..." He groaned. He wrapped the blonde's legs around his waist and grabbed his neglected member to stroke it just as fast.

Naruto tossed his head from side to side, tears falling down his face. "It's too much!" He cried.

The clone grabbed Naruto's hand and rubbed it against himself. "Jerk me off, I want to come too."

The leaf-nin weakly did as he was told, the action awkward to do because of the angle. The clone thrust his pale hips into his hand.

"Holy shit..."

"Ah, fuck! _Naruto_!"

Sasuke rammed into Naruto's prostrate and the blonde screamed his lover's name at the top of his lungs. The three exploded simultaneously.

Naruto passed out after that.

He woke up alone the next day in the early morning. He was naked in his bed covered by his blanket. The blonde sighed and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

_Was it all a dream...?_

He tried to get out of bed and hissed. _Holy shit!_ His ass felt sore as if...

Naruto limped to his bathroom and turned on the light. He grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess, his nipples had teeth marks on them, and there on his tanned neck was the biggest hickey ever. So big that there was absolutely no way he could hide it without being obvious.

_That asshole!_

So, it wasn't a dream after all. Sasuke had really come back to see him...and proceeded to violate him with the help of his clone. Naruto shuddered as the previous day's activities replayed in his mind. He groaned. He lost his virginity in the most bizarre threesome ever.

With great difficultly, the blonde showered and dressed. His entire body was still sore from the mission, and the rough sex with the two Sasukes most certainly did not help. Naruto limped to the fridge and opened it to find it completely empty.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

Naruto slammed the door and limped back to his bed. He really didn't want to go outside in this state. He groaned and collapsed.

The jinchuriki didn't know how he should be feeling at the moment. A good part of him was absolutely furious with Sasuke and what he did. The Uchiha had completely disregarded Naruto's feelings and decided to use him like some sexual plaything. As soon as he got what he wanted, he was gone.

Sasuke had made it clear he wasn't returning for good, so Naruto shouldn't have high expectations. But why now, of all times? Why even risk coming back to do those things to him?

However, Naruto did enjoy the brutal sex, even though he tried very hard not to. He couldn't deny how hard he got when Sasuke and his clone touched him and took him from behind. He felt slightly ashamed and dirty.

A sharp knock shook the blonde out of his ruminations. He huffed in frustration and limped to the door. "What do you want?" He called out rather impolitely.

"Naruto? It's Sakura! Open up, will you?"

The blonde shinobi rolled his eyes and opened the door just enough so he could stick his head out. "What?"

"Geez, rude much?" Sakura said, folding her arms. Sai stood behind her, his trademark fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry. Good afternoon. What do you want?" Naruto snapped unintentionally.

"Well, we _were_ going to invite you to Ichiraku's for lunch, but seeing as you're being a complete _dick_, maybe not." The pink-haired kunoichi shot back in annoyance. Sai peered at Naruto.

"There's something funny going on with you..." He took a step forward and abruptly pushed the door open. Naruto jumped back in surprise and winched as pain shot up his spine.

"What the fuck Sai?!" He exclaimed.

The former ROOT member ignored him and scrutinized his teammate's appearance. He sniffed the air.

"Something happened here..." He murmured.

Naruto froze. Sai couldn't be _that_ perceptive, could he? There's no way.

"W-What? Nothing happened!" He assured his fellow teammate, albeit unconvincingly.

Sakura stepped inside. "So, you coming to lunch with us?" She asked impatiently, choosing to ignore Sai's weird inquiries.

The dark-haired shinobi stepped closer and softly touched Naruto's neck. "What's this?" He asked, referring the large red spot.

The blond knocked his teammate's hand away and stepped back, his own hand protectively covering the hickey. "N-Nothing! God, Sai, what have I told you about personal space?" Naruto yelled.

"You had someone here last night, didn't you? Did you have sex?" He asked non-chalantly. Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto's face went beat red, "W-hat? No! What the hell?"

The teen tilted his head. "It smells like sex in here."

"Alright! Naruto go get ready, Sai, let's wait for Naruto outside," Sakura said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him outside. Naruto heard Sai say, "I was just making an observation…" before the door closed behind him.

The blonde was still gaping in shock. He groaned.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

Naruto regretted leaving the house. Actually, he regretted opening the door in the first place.

Team Seven had met with Yamato at Ichiraku's, where he treated them to a ramen lunch, which made the day slightly better. But then the blonde had to dodge the string inquiries about why he was limping so badly (and Sai repeatedly asking Naruto about his 'rough' night). After lunch, Yamato lead his team into the forest to discuss their next mission and get some training done, much to Naruto's dismay. To put the icing on the already shit-flavored cake, their leader suggested leaving a whole day early for their mission. The leaf-nin couldn't catch a break.

Sakura fussed over Naruto's condition and gave him a bunch of gross-looking herbs that would soothe his aching muscles.

"I can most certainly help you recover by tomorrow," Sai offered innocently, rubbing his teammate's back rather sensually and giving him a creepy fake smile. "Perhaps a hot bath...?"

"There is no way in Hell I'm letting you touch me, let alone watch me bathe!" Naruto snapped, pushing Sai's hand away.

"Why, do you think your lover will mind?" He asked a little too innocently.

"I DON'T HAVE A LOVER!" He screeched. Sakura had to hold the jinchuriiki back to prevent him from punching his dark-haired teammate in his fake smiling face.

Naruto limped and grumbled his way to the market and then back to home. Curse Sai for his sexual harassment, curse Sasuke for being a sex-crazed demon, and curse everything in general because today just wasn't his day. At least he could go home and relax.

"Welcome home, Naruto. I'm surprised you managed to get out of bed."

Naruto cursed and dropped his groceries on the floor. _Damn it! Not this again!_

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

His ex-boyfriend smirked mischievously and sauntered over where Naruto was standing. He backed his lover right up against the door and grabbed his crotch. The blonde teen hissed.

"We had so much fun yesterday. But I'm still not completely satisfied, so how about another round?" He murmured hotly in Naruto's face and squeezed. Naruto yelped in surprise.

"S-Sasuke, wait-"

The Uchiha had already silenced him with passionate kiss. Naruto only struggled half-heartedly, his pushes to fend Sasuke off becaming desperate clutches to hold him close.

He felt Sasuke's pale hand unbutton his pants and slide inside. Naruto gasped and squirmed as the missing-nin stroked him. _No, no, no!_ the blonde protested internally, _This can't happen again! _But he was already bucking into his ex-boyfriend's hand.

"It's just me and you today," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear. He stroked him faster, "I want you all to myself."

With a spark of clarity the blonde tried to push him away, but the raven-haired missing-nin was pushing into him with equal force.

"No! We can't do this again! Get off," Naruto growled.

Sasuke squeezed him hard, nearly making the blonde buckle his knees. The Uchiha smirked. "I'll have you begging me to fuck you in no time." He declared arrogantly.

The missing-nin tugged Naruto's pants down and dropped to his knees. The blonde's manhood was already fully erect.

"You already want me, so stop being a bitch." He taunted, then took Naruto into his mouth.

Naruto wanted to push him away but his hands wouldn't cooperate. They firmly held onto Sasuke's shoulders as the raven-haired teen moved his hot mouth back and forth. The leaf-nin leaned against the door and whimpered softly. He could feel one of Sasuke's hands cup his sac while the other caressed his tanned bottom. It was all too much.

The Uchiha found it amusing and arousing to tease Naruto by moving slowly. He could feel the blonde trying to control himself from thrusting into his mouth. Sasuke stopped sucking to swirl his tongue around his tip.

"F-fuck, Sasuke, a-ah," Naruto moaned wantonly.

Sasuke could feel his lover's lower muscles tense so he stopped. The blonde shinobi found himself being forcefully pulled from the door and pushed against his kitchen table.

"No, no!" He cried out. His ex gave his ass a stinging slap before opening his cheeks to expose his dark hole. Naruto squirmed but the missing-nin held his hips in place.

Sasuke's mouth latched onto Naruto's entrance and the blonde cried out as he felt a tongue squeeze through his tight ring of muscle. He flailed, kicked his legs back, and banged on the table in protest. The feeling of the teen's tongue wiggling and thrusting into his ass felt so amazing it was shameful.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Naruto sobbed. His cries fell on deaf ears as Sasuke continued to prep him for a bigger intrusion. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and began scissoring.

"You can take two fingers so easily now," Sasuke purred.

He added a third finger and Naruto hissed as he felt himself being stretched like never before. Sasuke held onto his hip as he pumped his fingers in and out. He nibbled on the soft flesh on his ex-lover's bottom.

His fingers rammed into Naruto's prostate hard. The blonde screamed as he came all over his kitchen floor in hot spurts. He could hear Sasuke snicker behind him.

"You loved that, didn't you?" He taunted.

Naruto tried to stand up, but Sasuke pushed his torso back down in the table. Realizing what was to come next, he fought back, pushing himself up against Sasuke. The Uchiha slapped his ass hard, leaving a red mark.

Pants already down, Sasuke spat into his hand and used his pre-come as he grabbed Naruto's tan hips and slammed his cock right inside. The blonde shinobi howled at the pain, but had no time to recover because his ex pulled all the way out and slammed back in again and again.

"AH! AH! AH!" Naruto screamed with each thrust.

The table loudly shook under their movements. Sasuke gripped his lover's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he brutally fucked him. Naruto's knuckles turned white as he held on for dear life.

"God, Naruto, fuck!" Sasuke moaned.

"S-Sasuke... Not so hard, PLEASE!" The leaf-nin begged tearfully.

His ex laughed breathlessly. "But you like it hard, don't you? You like having my cock fuck you hard, don't you?"

"Bastard! Don't say shit like that!" Naruto replied.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. The Uzumaki gasped and looked towards its direction. He feared anyone on the other side could waltz right in because he forgot to lock his door.

"Sasuke, st-st-stop! Someone's here-AH!" He tried to whisper, but the missing-nin's rough pace was making it difficult to keep quiet.

Sasuke snickered and leaned forward so his chest was flush against Naruto's back. "You better keep your voice down, Naruto, or do you want your friends to hear you scream?" He whispered into his ear.

There was another knock, followed by Kiba's voice on the other side, "Hey, Naruto! You in there?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fright. Sasuke lifted his leg and the blonde shinobi had to cover his mouth the muffle his screams.

"I don't really give a fuck if someone hears or sees," Sasuke muttered.

Another knock. "Naruto?"

"Why don't you tell them you're not home?" The missing-nin suggested in amusement. Naruto did everything in his power not to cry and curse out Sasuke.

"I-I don't think he's home, Kiba-kun..." He heard Hinata's soft voice say.

"But it sounds like someone is home...and Sakura said he was," The dog lover replied.

"Ohhhhhhh Naaaaaarutooooooooo," Sasuke moaned loudly in an exaggerated fashion.

Kiba knocked again. "Yo Naruto! Open the door will ya?" he called.

Naruto bit into his hand hard, drawing blood. He could feel his orgasm approaching. _Go away, go away..._

"Hmmm, I guess he's not home..."

There was a pause, and then Kiba said, "Yeah, okay." A few moments later they were gone.

Sasuke pulled out and Naruto involuntarily whimpered at the loss. The raven-haired shinobi wrapped his arms around his ex-boyfriend's torso.

"Let's take this into the bedroom," he purred seductively.

Moments later, Sasuke sat upright on Naruto's bed with the blonde straddling him. Naruto's hands were bound together in front of him by his torn shirt and his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Both teens groaned as the Uchiha fully sheathed himself inside.

"Ride me good, Naruto," he commanded.

Using Sasuke's shoulders as leverage, the blonde teen lifted himself up and down on his ex-boyfriend's cock. Pale hands grabbed the tanned globes of Naruto's behind forcefully so he could slam down harder. Naruto threw back his head and moaned loudly.

The missing-nin's mouth latched onto the tanned buds on his lover's chest. Naruto gave a cry as he felt his sore nipples be bit on all over again. The blonde leaf-nin mewled pitifully as he slammed continuously on Sasuke's lap.

"Yeah, like that. Unh, harder, Naruto, fuck harder," Sasuke groaned. His hot tongue made its way up Naruto's neck. Their lips met for a sloppy, passionate kiss.

The blonde was close to his orgasm and losing his mind. Everything about this situation was so wrong, and yet he _wanted_ this. He wanted to ride Sasuke as hard as possible and scream his name to the high heavens. He wanted Sasuke to hold, kiss, and stay with him. It was pure madness, all of it.

The Uchiha bucked straight up into Naruto's sweet spot, causing the blonde to scream his name. He released all over their stomachs as his body convulsed in ecstasy. Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles tighten and it brought out his own release. He gave a loud, broken moan of his ex's name.

The two shinobi fell back onto the bed. Sasuke still held onto Naruto's sweaty, tan body while Naruto's arms were still wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Neither boy made a move to disengage. The missing-nin left soft kisses on the boy's forehead. The blonde gave a shaky sigh.

Sasuke looked at Naruto to discover he was struggling not to cry. His eyes were squeezed shut but tears still came through. The Uchiha reached to wipe the years away, but thought better of it and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're such a bastard," the leaf-nin muttered eventually.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Just stay here, please? I don't want you to leave again. Just stay right here, with me." Naruto choked.

Sasuke ran his hands through golden hair. "I can't," he replied soflty.

Naruto lifted his arms and pulled away. Sasuke felt a cool void where he used be. The blonde turned around so his ex wouldn't see him cry even more.

"Then what the hell did you come back here for? Why bother doing all this shit to me? I'm not some sex toy you can come fuck whenever you feel like it! Do you realize what I went through when you left? How much I missed you? I fucking fell _in love_ with you Sasuke, but that didn't mean anything to you, did it? I wasn't good enough to make you stay!" Naruto bawled. He wished his hands weren't tied or else he would be wailing on the bastard right now.

He heard Sasuke sigh and felt strong arms wrap around him. He struggled to get away but the arms held him tighter. Naruto cried even harder, his body wracking with sobs. His ex-boyfriend still held him close.

Sasuke kissed his shoulder. "I came cause I wanted to be with you," he admitted reluctantly. There was a sense of finality in his voice that suggested it would be their last time. "I wish things were different. But I...I won't forgive this village. I can't."

Naruto tensed as he felt his heart break. He didn't realize how much hearing the truth hurt. Sasuke was so consumed by hatred that not even love could save him.

"Please Sasuke, don't do this. I-I...I love you. Please stay with me." He pleaded tearfully.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a long time. Then he sighed again and kissed the blonde's tan skin.

"Alright. I'll stay with you." He said softly.

They both knew he was lying.

Naruto tried not to think about it as Sasuke untied his hands. He tried not to think about it when he turned over to crash his lips against Sasuke's. He tried hard not to think about it when he pulled his ex-boyfriend on top of him and felt their members harden.

He knew, when Sasuke entered him, that it would be their last time making love.

He tried not to think about it when Sasuke whispered he loved him too.

Naruto woke up late the next day, alone. Sasuke was gone without a trace. The blonde sat up in bed but winced at the feeling of his sore muscles.

He looked at the spot next to him where Sasuke was holding him the day before. A part of him had hoped the ex-leaf-nin would be there when he woke up.

But he knew that was foolish. He also knew that he wasn't going to give up on saving his friend.

Love _will_ save Sasuke, and Naruto was going to prove it.

* * *

_There you have it! This was my first yaoi lemon and SasuNaru story. Drop me a review, constructive criticism welcomed!_


End file.
